wildstaronlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Guild:Aesir (Hazak EU)
Who are we? AOC-Gaming, short for Aesir Online Community - Gaming, is a swedish/norwegian online multigaming community that got alot of MMO experience. People know us mostly from the game Darkfall (and Darkfall: Unholy Wars) as we were and are a very PvP-focused community in general but also prioritize progress in PvE-raiding actively and seriously. Aesir as a community is all about having fun when you play different kind of games with others and at the same time feel at home. Every year we have atleast two IRL-gathering. At these gathering all of our community-members (föreningsmedlemmar) have the opportunity to come along for a wekeend to remember! One is in the summer and the other is in the winter - were we meet up, eat and drink, have fun and discuss anything that comes to mind! We also have different kind of events, nominations and contests on these gatherings were the members have a chance to win different kind of prizes. Aesir and Wildstar Aesir has a huge interest and is going all out on the upcoming Sci-Fi MMO Wildstar! Within our community we have recieved alot of positive feedback for our Wildstar section and as of today (around one month before release) we have around 60-70 members that are joining us in the game for launch! The leadership in Aesir consists of a guild-leader (Sza) and guild-officers (Sinzan, Leios and Tengie) and we as a team value good communication, spirit of community and participation and ofcourse to have fun when we play games together! Our MMO history is long, both from a leadership and regular gaming perspective, as where have been playing alot of games - everything from Ultima Online to Star Wars: The Old Republic and now our goal is to become the biggest, best and most awesome swedish/norwegian Dominion guild in Wildstar! We offer our members, whether you are a hardcore gamer or more of a casual player, a friendly and comfortable social environment (both on our Teamspeak server and our forums) One of our goals in Wildstar is to run regular and scheduled weekly raids and dungeons, compete (both for fun and on a more serious and competitive matter) in PvP (Warplots and Arenas for example) and to host different kinds of guild-events such as contents, duels and other social events. Guild leadership * Guild Leader: Elielisa * Officer: Kevalee How do I join Aesir? To join Aesir you need to be either swedish or norwegian. If so, the first thing you need to do is register yourself at our website: www.aoc-gaming.se When you have created your account you will have to fill out the application for Wildstar, you can do this by clicking the "Ansök"-button in the menu. This will take you to the application section for our games and you can then click on Wildstar and then fill that out. We also recommend you to join our gaming community as an organization (spelföreningen) on our website to be able to make a difference, make your voice heard and what Aesir should be focusing on as a community and our future as a online multigaming community and also to be able to participate in our IRL-gatherings! For more information about the application to the community itself, just speak to one of our officers or leaders. If you do happen to forget that you will get a message at some point asking you if you are interested in joining the community - so dont worry! If you got any questions dont hesitate to send us a PM here on our forums. When your application has been recieved and reviewed we will get back to you as soon as possible. So hang tight! :) Cooperation Aesir will play on the same EU PvP-server as the Exile-guild Ruthless. Together we will organize all kinds of PvP-events and other events ingame to keep the server active and healthy! In the future our both guilds may even meet up for a IRL-gathering of some sort. External links * Aesir on Facebook * Aesir on Google+ * Aesir on Twitter